All for his love
by Rin9
Summary: This is a story about Rin and Sesse. They Both feel love for eachother but have not told eachother Rin does not think that seese can love her the way she is so what does she do???? Read to find out and please R/R oh and sry but i am horriable at summaries
1. What she must do

Disclaimer: I do not own the people from Inu-yasha in this story (I only dream I do ^_^)  
  
Note:: Hey this is my VERY first fanfic I hope you all like it I have worked very hard on this ^_^ and be nice to me when you review oke doke ^_^  
  
"But mama!!" A young girl about the age of 9 said as tears ran down her rosy cheeks.  
"No Rin you HAVE to stay here you promise me?" a woman with long brown hair that was braided to the side said as she hug the shivering child.  
There was no answer from the small child  
"RIN!!! Promise me PLEASE!" The woman said as she griped Rins shoulders tightly but not tight enough to hurt her.  
"Yes mama" Rin said barely above a whisper  
The woman kissed Rin on her forehead and quickly closed the cupboard which Rin noticed had a hole barely big enough for her to look out of it. Rin watched as her mother and farther tried desperately to nail the door shut but just as the finished the door flew open falling on top of her farther squishing him beneath the door which now had 3 full grown Demon wolves on top. The wolves quickly looked around; noticing the mother who was now backing up into the corner, one of the wolves pounced on top of her and tore at her flesh. The other two started to eat her farther. Rin tried to hold back her fright but could not hold it back when she heard her mother scream.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Rin cried as she beat on the cupboard door.  
The wolves looked at the cupboard from which the noise was coming from. The wolves looked at each other with an evil glint in each of their eyes as if to say 'I smell fresh meat'. They eased their way up to the cupboard, Rin, Keeping her eyes on the wolves through the little hole, tried to hold her breath as she saw them approaching.  
"You stupid idiot why did you scream that didn't help ANYTHING" She mentally beat herself.  
She closed her eyes silently prying to ANY god to save her from these wolves. She opened her eyes and returned to looking out of the tiny hole. She didn't see them, where were they? Did they disappear? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?! She quietly opened the door and stepped out onto the cold floor. Just then all three wolves jumped on her, tearing at her flesh and chomping at her bones soon after the attack she lay limp on a forest floor she could barely make out ANY of the surroundings she then noticed the little imp like creatures running around her. She tried to scream but she could not move, or even at that BREATH what was wrong with her was she..A bright light flashed over the imp creatures and they were gone. She looked up and saw a tall figure above her he seemed to have long sliver hair and was holding a sword that was now glowing a bright blue.  
  
"Rin......Rin......Wake up Rin...."  
Rin shot up in bed holding her blanket close to her chest.  
  
Rin was now 18 and no longer the small child she once was. But now she was a beautiful young woman. She still had the loving hazel eyes that would sometimes turn a dark green, but she had changed in many ways. She had become more 'Curvy' in her chest and hips. She also had the 'special visitor', as Kagome had put it, that came every month or so. She had also become much taller, instead of coming up to Sesshoumaru's knee she now came up to his shoulder.  
But not only had her appearance changed but also her feelings. Now instead of looking up to Sesse as a farther figure she felt a yearning to be in his arms, to make him smile, to kiss his lips. If she would just BARELY touch him her yearnings would increase that is why she stopped touching him altogether.  
  
"What was your dream?" Sesshoumaru asked glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"Umm..." she paused for a moment weather to tell him or not "Nothing..Master..Nothing" She said as she smiled and laid back down, her back towards him.  
"Very well then" He said as he stood to leave  
'Why did she seem so distant lately?' He wondered as he stopped at the entrance of the cave and looked up at the moon 'She hasn't tried to hug me or even touch me' He shook his head 'No this can't be......But then why do." He looked over his shoulder at her and sighed 'Its true I can't deny it...I love her.a HUMAN' he looked back towards the moon and started to walk away  
  
Rin watched Sesshoumaru walk to the entrance of the cave, his head lifted as he looked at the moon, His long sliver hair shone in the bright moon light and his armor. 'If you only knew how much I love you' She thought as she looked at the caves floor 'What if I told him would he return my love' She shook her head 'No he wouldn't want to bother with a weak HUMAN' She said as she looked up just in time to see her masters beautiful Golden eyes staring back at her. Millions of questions filled her head as she gazed into his eyes 'Does he see me looking at him? Well that's a stupid question, Baka, he is a demon, of course. But why is he looking at me and the look in his eyes.I have never seen that in his eyes but.what is it?' After he left she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she rested her chin lightly on the top of her knees 'He would never love me, Unless' She paused a little thinking over her plan making sure she would want to do it.  
  
"I must become a Youkai" She said as she began to stand up.  
  
Note:: Oke there ya go that is either the first chapter or the last it all depends on how many people R/R my story ^_^ please enjoy 


	2. His feelings

*Starts crying* I Thank you so much for the Awesome reviews *wipes her eyes* don't worry this will be a very interesting well..at least my friends say so but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please R/R I will update this chapter after a get about 10 Reviews oke doke ^_^ well have fun reading oh and I also haven't decided if I was gonna turn this into a lemon or not so if ya could be so kind tell me if you would like it or not ^_^ Well thanx again for all the Reviews they mean a lot to me oh and also im sry but my spaces in between aren't really working so I had to use !! those sry  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~All for his love Part 2~  
  
Rin ran as fast as she could through the thick forest. She had heard that Sesshoumaru had noticed that she was gone only a few short minutes after she left by his loud war howl. But why, he never checked on her that soon after the last visit she was usually alone for at least an hour. 'Why did he come back so soon' she thought as she dodged a low branch 'Maybe he was gonna.....' She shook the thought from her head 'He would never love me I'm only a worthless human.....that's why I have to find this miko that's always traveling with Inu-yasha.....What's her name again' Just then a loud howl came from behind her as she turned around to see where it was coming from, she did not notice the low branch up ahead and ran strait into it. She landed on her back, hard, knocking the wind out of her. She opened her eyes barely to see that her vision was blurry. She looked around and saw the tall figure from her dream standing over her she reached out her hand to grab for it  
"My angel" She sighed as she blacked out.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Why did she run from me?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he carried the now unconscious Rin back to the cave. He had gone back to the cave for unknown reasons to him.....well at least that's what he wanted to believe. Deep in his heart he knew that he had gone back to tell her, his true feelings, but when he had arrived at the cave she was not there!! He looked down at the sleeping Rin in his arms; He craved for her to be his, to be his mate, for her to be.His Rin.  
He finally reached the cave and placed her onto the crudely made bed then calmly sat beside her.  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said loud but calm. "Y-y-yes master" Jaken stuttered as he hobbled up to Sesshoumaru. "Go get a bowl of water from the hot springs" Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly "For THAT stupid girl!?!? Master, we should just leave her she is of no use to us and is just-"He was cut short by blow to the head by Sesshoumaru ((Hey this wouldn't be a Rin and Sesse Fic if there wasn't a little of Jaken beating LOL ^_^))  
"Yes L-Lord Sesshoumaru right away L-Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken bowed repeatedly as he backed out of the cave.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rin stood in the middle of a field of wild spring flowers, a light breeze blew her dark brown hair into her face where it played with the tip of her nose making her giggle girlishly.  
"Rin?" A familiar voice said behind her.  
"Yes Sesshoumaru." She said smiling as she said his name; she turned to see Sesshoumaru with his beautiful sliver hair shining in the sun light.  
"Come to me." He said as he outstretched his arm with his fluffy on it(What is that on his arm I have heard that it was his tail that he cut off and then I just heard that it was just part of his armor ok back to the story ^_^)  
She gracefully walked over to him and took his hand.  
"Yes Sesshoumaru" She said almost in a whisper to where only hear could hear.  
He brought her close to his body to where she could feel the warmth of his body. He brought her even closer to where their noses were almost touching.  
"I love you Rin......Rin......"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
".....Rin...Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked softly. Rins eyes fluttered open, it was only a dream. She looked into his golden eyes. She felt something warm and wet on her forehead; she looked up to see Sesshoumaru's hand holding a piece of cloth to her forehead. Rin sat up and clutched the blanket to her chest as she looked deep into her eyes not wanting to break the gaze. She eventually broke the gaze and looked to the moon, as if following her lead, Sesshoumaru also looked at the moon. They seemed to stay like that for hours. Sesshoumaru was the first to break the silence. "Why did you run away from me Rin" as he looked at her intently. "I.....I......I....." She looked at the ground as a tear fell down her check "I wanted to become a Youkai" She closed her eyes hoping he would not yell at her for being a 'Stupid human'. She then felt his hand gently wrap around her wrist, she opened her eyes and gasped in surprised as he pulled her into his lap and wrap his arms around her. He looked into her eyes and gently leaned in and kissed her on her lips "I love you Rin, and you are mine no matter what you are!!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: Aw isn't that cute ^_^ I wonder if Rin still wants to be Youkai or not HMMMM.. only one way to find out R and R this story telling me weather or not to continue and if you want some lemonade lol ^_- I work for the public HeHe oh also don't worry you guys can Personally email me I have no prob I would love to talk to some fellow Rin/Sess fans ^_^ it would be awesome and also give me some ideas on how Rin could turn into a Youkai (that is IF the ppl want it) I would really like it if I could get at least 5 Reviews on this Chap b4 I continue(like I said b4 that is IF the ppl want it) well sry if there is some spelling or grammar errors ^_^ cant always trust theses computers can ya oke well g2g its like 1:07 And Trigun just came on so yeah ^_^ oh and sry about it being so short but I promise that the next one will be longer this just looked like a nice place to stop ~_~ you know got to keep ya in suspense 


	3. Notice

Hey there you guys im so sorry but i am decideing to end this story right here and right now ~_~ hope yall wont hate me for it but i will have other stories up and im going to put up a songfic for all of you Rin and Sesshoumaru fans out there so keep a look out for it oke ^_^ 


End file.
